The resolution of D,L-proline using (+) tartaric acid as the resolving agent in a water/ethanol system to afford L-proline has been described in Japanese Patent No. 75,101,355 issued Aug. 11, 1975, CA 84, page 505, abstract number 31494 C. However, the D-enantiomer cannot be thermally racemized.